Raven
by EbonyNightblade
Summary: My name's Raven. I'm a 7-moon old she-cat who has just witnessed the destruction of all that I've ever known. Raven lived a relatively peaceful, yet boring life until a chain of events destroyed that peace and sent Raven into the forest. (Rated M for safety)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Raven! Stop!' I screeched loudly causing my unruly kit, Raven, to skid to a halt.

'What is it **now**, mother?' Raven mewed sulkily.

I sighed and shook my head. 'How many times must I tell you not to dash around without first-'

'Looking, listening and scenting. I know mother. But you've already checked this area,' Raven interrupted.

'Even so, you should still check to be sure,' I meowed, trying to keep my calm. I looked down on my three beautiful kits and sighed again. I would die if anything happened to them. There was my only son, Smokey, who is a handsome gray tom with beautiful blue eyes. He looks like a smaller version of his father, Storm. Then there's my eldest kit, Patches. She's a gray, black and white tortoiseshell with gorgeous amber eyes. Of course, I can't forget Raven, my youngest kit. Raven is a completely black she-cat with bright green eyes that remind me of the forest where I was born.

'What's wrong mother?' Patches mewed concernedly, breaking into my reflection.

I blinked and shook my head. 'Nothing, dear,' I meowed putting on a smile. 'We just have to be careful around here. Although Raven is right and I have checked the area, dogs might still turn up.' I inwardly winced at the half-truth. No dog would come into this place even if it was starving. No, dogs weren't the danger I feared here. It may have been three moons since the kits were born, but I still didn't believe that they would be safe from Hunter and his underlings. _Oh, Storm! What did you do to anger that cat?!_ I wailed silently.

'When will we see father again?' Smokey mewed quietly.

I blinked at the gray tom. 'I'm not sure dear. However, when we next see him, I'll get him to teach you some fantastic new hunting moves!' I replied, trying to sound upbeat. Storm often disappeared on long trips in search of somewhere safe for us to live, but he had never been gone this long before. 'Come. Let's find something to eat and a new place to sleep,' I mewed and took a step forward before levelling my gaze on my youngest kit. 'And Raven…'

'Yes, mother?' the little kit blinked at me questioningly.

'Don't go running off again,' I meowed sternly. Raven nodded before following me. I lead them through the streets, hoping that we'd have some respite from Hunter's relentless pursuit. _If things get any worse, I'll take the kits back to the forest…may the clans have mercy on them!_

_It's been five moons since Storm disappeared. The kits never ask about him anymore and I think they might've forgotten about him. After all, they're seven moons old now, meaning that five moons is the majority of their lives. _I blinked open my eyes, pushing the sorrowful thought away. I sigh as I look at the concrete that makes up the alley that is currently our home. _I miss the trees!_ _Well… at least we're near the forest and have multiple ways out of this alley. _Over the moons I had been slowly retreating toward the forest and the clans within, just in case. It appeared as if Hunter had given us some temporary peace, but if he turned up again, I would have to take the kits to the clans for protection and hope that they would forgive me and accept the kits. Thinking of the kits… I glanced around spotting Patches and Smokey nearby. I looked around again, fear mounting. My fear was realised as I failed to see black fur and green eyes anywhere in the alley. 'I'm going to have to punish her for leaving without permission again!' I growled quietly flicking my tail. Despite moons of being told off for leaving without asking or dashing around without a care, Raven still ignored my rules, and I feared for her the most as a result. I couldn't deny her good intentions as she always returned safe and sound with food, but the worry was making me more paranoid than I needed. I stretched and stood up ready to see if there was any prey in the alley. Hearing pawsteps, I turned to face the newcomer, expecting it to be Raven. As I turned, I heard multiple sets of paws and my heart dropped. 'Hunter!' I hissed and dashed over to Patches and Smokey, nudging them awake whilst signalling for silence. As we crouched silently, I swivelled my ears around trying to figure out how many of the escape routes Hunter and his underlings knew about and were blocking. After a few heart-stopping moments of panic, I noticed one exit that was completely silent. 'Follow me as quickly as possible!' I hissed quietly to my kits and awaited a nod from each. The moment they nodded I launched myself toward the exit, sprinting as fast as possible the moment I heard my kits behind me. Moments later cats exploded from every other entrance and exit to the alley. The head start we had made me hope that we would escape and then I skidded to a halt as a tabby leg stretched out of the gloom of the exit we were aiming for. My sudden stop caused Patches and Smokey to crash into me and tumble over. I immediately stood over them as best I could, to protect them.

'Ahh!' Hunter sighed; a smirk twisted on his face. 'If it isn't Storm's mate and kits! I'm surprised to see you all here.'

I hissed angrily at the tabby while curling my tail around my kits protectively. Hunter's smirk deepened.

'You know what's to happen, clan cat. So, which of you will die first?' he meowed nastily.

I could feel Patches and Smokey shaking despite their silence. My love for them grew as I noticed their attempts at bravery. 'Hunter, it's me you're wanting! So, let the kits go and I'll do whatever you wish me to,' I meowed as strongly as I could, trying to keep my fear hidden. Hunter's eyes darkened with something akin to thoughtfulness.

'Hmmmm…You are right…' Hunter meowed musingly, and I began to hope that he would let my kits go. 'Okay! Let the kits go!' Hunter flicked his tail and the underlings nearest him backed off. I immediately nudged Patches and Smokey toward the exit.

'Go! Go to the forest and find the clans! You'll be safe there!' I hissed at them and pushed them further.

'But!' Patches began.

'No! Just go! And Quickly!' I hissed, cutting her off.

'Mother-' Smokey started.

'Now!' I half-yowled in fear that Hunter would change his mind. My kits blinked at me in shock and then ran. Hope began to swell as the neared the exit. Then to my horror I saw Hunter flick his tail and two toms pounce onto my kits. 'No!' I yowled and began to race toward them. Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulders and found myself pinned to the ground.

'I am truly surprised at your foolishness, clan cat!' Hunter hissed in my ear. He leaped off of my back, but I remained down staring at my now lifeless kits.

'Show me, clan cat, how a **warrior **fights!' Hunter yowled, sneering the word "warrior." I remained on the ground for a heartbeat longer and then dragged myself to my paws. I sent Hunter a look of pure hatred.

'You know, the traitorous Storm gave me the same look before he died,' Hunter snarled gleefully. My gaze hardened and I leaped. We fought a short but fierce battle. I always knew that if a fight between Hunter and I occurred, I would die. The tom was far larger and stronger, and I hadn't practiced battle moves in a long time. But with every bite and pawswipe that landed I felt as if I had all the cats who had died at Hunter's paws at my side fighting with me. Hunter knocked me down and I bit into his leg, hard. I tore at it with what strength I had left feeling some satisfaction as I realised Hunter would never properly recover from this wound. As Hunter's teeth dug into my troat, I let go and I looked into the exit I once thought as my escape. There a small black she-cat with gorgeous green eyes sat, almost blending into the gloom. _I'm sorry, Raven my dear. Seek out the clans, they should look after you!_

Darkness…then…light. Sniffing the air, I picked up the scent of the forest in Newleaf. Prey scent was also prevalent.

'Welcome, Featherheart,' a warm, familiar voice welcomed. I turned around and stood staring in shock and awe. Before me stood my old mentor from the clans.

'R-Ravenwing!' I gasped. The black she-cat smiled.

'Starclan never stopped watching over you, Featherheart. It was your destiny to leave the clans to be with Storm, but that never meant that you ceased to be a clan cat at heart,' Ravenwing meowed in explanation. I bowed my head as I recognised the truth of her words. 'However, Featherheart, as you have not been a clan cat for many moons, it is up to you whether or not you join Starclan.' I stared in surprise.

'Is…' I glanced away from Ravenwing. 'Is Storm here?' I whispered.

'Not yet. He said he'd join if you did but for now, he walks alone.' Amusement tinged Ravenwing's voice. I stared in shock at the black she-cat. 'You taught Storm about Starclan and he believed. He also had the heart of a clan cat, and so, despite never having joined a clan himself, Starclan would be happy to welcome him among our ranks. I nodded.

'And my kits?' I asked.

'They are with Storm and will join you wherever you go. Although, Raven still lives.'

I nodded again. 'Then we shall be honoured to join Starclan.'

Ravenwing smiled. I glanced to my side as I felt a presence and smiled sadly as I saw Storm, Patches and Smokey standing there sharing my smile.

'Welcome to Starclan!'


	2. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and sorted through the scents that came rushing toward me. Monster, rotting leaves, twoleg plants, dust, stagnant water, dog, cat, mouse, crow, twoleg. I flattened my ears when the dog scent reached me. Sniffing again, I was able to realise that the scent was stale. Same with the twoleg and sadly the crow as well. _Shame. A crow would make a good meal for us. Especially with the rat from earlier…_ I thought to myself as I focussed on the next best option. Mouse. It was fresh as well and I had the feeling that with the rat and this mouse, mother might actually forgive me for leaving the alley without permission. _If I'm exceedingly lucky, she might even start to trust that I can take care of myself as well!_ A rat and a mouse weren't much for four cats, three of which were growing and one being a greedy tom, but it was better than the usual of crowfood or nothing. I crouched low and slowly paced forward toward the scent of mouse, trying to keep my pawsteps light. _Come on Raven! You've got to show mother that at seven moons old, you're old enough to look after yourself!_ I urged myself as the mouse came into view. I sniffed again and pricked my ears, checking that I was still downwind of the little creature that was soon to be food. I nodded happily when I confirmed for myself that I was indeed still downwind and began pacing forward once more. _Three more pawsteps and its mine!_ I thought excitedly. Suddenly the bracken to my right crackled. I leaped forward in desperation, but the mouse was gone. I hissed angrily and spun around to glare at the bracken. A heartbeat passed and I realised that the cat scent from earlier was stronger now. I scented the air again and crouched down. _Two toms and a she-cat! _I snarled silently at myself for my foolishness. _Raven you __**know **__that this is another cat's territory and that mother likely has a good reason for forbidding you from coming here! _As I crouched, I debated my escape routes only to realise that the other cats had blocked them all. Before another thought could cross my mind, a deep angry voice growled, 'Who are you and what are you doing in Stormclan's territory?'

A large brown tabby tom stepped forward, his amber eyes glinting with fury. The tabby's pelt was covered in scars that spoke of countless battles, but somehow, he looked respectable and brave rather than a dishevelled mess like I usually associated with battle hungry cats. Hearing the undergrowth rustle on either side of me, I backed up against the tree that was behind me. The other two cats had decided to reveal themselves.

'Well?!' the brown tabby snapped, getting impatient with my silence.

Thinking quickly, I dipped my head and spoke with a quiet but clear voice. 'My name's Raven. I didn't realise that this area was a part of somecat's territory.' It took a lot of self-control not to not cheekily add something about the markers being weak.

'Raven? That's not a common name for rogues,' a voice sneered to my left.

Glancing over, I saw that the voice belonged to a gray tabby tom. He looked young and strong. The tom held himself with an air of confidence and I struck out the idea of trying to dodge past him to escape the situation.

'Hmm? You're right about it being an unusual name for a rogue, Barkheart, but I don't think Raven here is a rogue,' The brown tabby said calmly, the hostility in his voice replaced with something I took as boredom. 'Indeed, she is too you to be a proper rogue. It's more likely that she's a loner or even a foolish kittypet playing at wild.'

I bristled at the idea of being a kittypet. _Even being thought of as a rogue is better than that! _I thought angrily.

'You might be right, Mudstar. However, she is still trespassing!' the gray tabby, Barkheart, growled, levelling a glare at me.

_Right! It's time to get going! So, I'll try talking my way out. If that fails dodge past the silent she-cat! _I plotted before meowing 'Look, I'm awfully sorry about the unintentional trespass. However, I am now quite aware that this land is claimed, and I won't ever return here again if it can be helped. So, if you'll let me, I'll take my leave and return to my mother and siblings.'

'Your mother? What is her name?' the brown tabby that I now knew as Mudstar questioned.

I locked gazes with him and was startled to see that he had gone from apparent boredom to intently staring at me with full alertness. I took an unconscious step back and hit the tree before meowing, 'F-Featherheart…'

Mudstar's eyes flashed with recognition and I crouched down further. Wild thoughts on why mother always forbade my coming to the forest spun throughout my mind and I suddenly feared that a boxing over the ears was the least of my worries. After a few tense moments Mudstar meowed, 'You may go,' and he took a step back, leaving a space for me to leave through.

Without a moment's hesitation, I stood up and began to make my way past, catching sight of the she-cat for the first time. I stopped in surprise. The whole time this had been occurring I had imagined the she-cat to be a full-grown adult, so I was quite shocked to see that she was only about as old as me. After a heartbeat I shook of my confusion and started to continue on my way. No sooner had I passed Mudstar when he meowed, 'Raven.'

I stopped and looked back with wide eyes, worried that he had changed his mind about letting me go without punishment.

'If you ever need help, seek either myself, Barkheart or Riverpaw out,' he meowed mysteriously.

Confused but eager to leave, I simply nodded and continued on my way, picking up my pace the further away I got, until I was in a full pelt. _Does he know that something's going to happen to mother, Patches and Smokey?!_

The moment my paws hit the cement of twolegplace, I slowed down. It wouldn't do me any good to rush blindly through this place. I made my way as fast as I could toward the alley that was my current home. The panic from Mudstar's mysterious words made me leave the rat I'd caught earlier to whoever might find it. After what felt like a moon, I began to near the alley that was my home and slowed down to a full halt. I gave myself a shake and listened to the blood pounding in my ears. _It won't do me any good to show up looking like this! _I thought to myself and bent down to give my chest a few licks to smooth the fur. As I did so, the sound of cats screeching furiously reached my ears and I sat up straight, pricking my ears. As I angled my ears, dread filled my heart. The screeches were coming from the alley that was my home. Fear engulfed me and my fur stood on end as I leaped up and began racing toward an entrance to the alley. Unfamiliar cat scent filled my nose as I entered the entrance and I skidded to a halt. Ahead of me, in the alley, two figures were clawing at each other and rolling around, locked in a furious battle. Shocked at the scene, I looked around the rest of the alley. Horror replaced some of my fear as I noticed several unfamiliar cats in the alley, all staring at the two locked in battle. I collapsed as my eyes landed on two small figures that were stretched out nearby. Instantly recognising the gray and gray, black and white pelts of my siblings, I began desperately searching for mother. It was then that I started taking notice of the battling cats. They had stopped screeching, rolling around and clawing each other. One, a tabby tom was pinning down the other whose fur was so splattered with blood that it was hard to tell its colour or scent. The cat bit down into the tabby's leg and I was able to see that the other cat had black and white fur. _Mother!_ I screeched silently as the tabby sunk his teeth into her throat. As she died, mother's head fell back, and her gaze landed on me. In that moment I realised that I was now alone in the world. I glanced up at the tabby who was now laughing, and I snarled. _I'll avenge you mother!_ I vowed before turning away from the alley and running.

I ran until my paws ceased to support me. Tumbling to the ground, I lay there, limp with shock. My family was gone. Slaughtered by a cat I didn't know for no apparent reason. I had nowhere to go. I stared at nothing as I considered how pointless everything was to be now. No home to sleep in. No family to hunt for. No mother to prove myself to. No siblings to play with. No Patches to get annoyed at for being bossy. No Smokey to pounce on because he was being a know-it-all. Night had fallen and the monsters' eyes gleamed with blinding brightness. I dragged myself to my paws. No matter how pointless everything was, I didn't want to be killed by a monster. Slowly I made my way to a dark, uncomfortable hole and collapsed in it. Laying there, I gazed at the ground, seeing my family's broken bodies and thinking about how if I'd never gone out to hunt, if I'd never disobeyed mother, they might still be alive. Eventually I drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares, in which it was me killing my family, not the tabby, though his laugh still occurred in each new nightmare.

A few hours before sunhigh I awoke again. This time it was thanks to the hunger clawing at my stomach rather than another nightmare. I lay there for a while trying to ignore the feeling, but eventually got up to go and look for food. I padded out of the hole that I had somewhat slept in and wearily made my way along the streets, not caring about possible danger. After padding around aimlessly for a while and finding nothing to eat or hunt, I sunk down and lay against the cold, hard ground, thinking about where I could go for food. There was only one place that I could come up with that certainly had food. That place, however, was the forest and I couldn't return there. Not only had mother forbidden me to go there in the first place, I had also been caught and I couldn't risk trespassing again. _Unless you want to die…_ I shook the unwanted thought from my mind. _No! I need to stay alive to avenge Patches', Smokey's and mother's deaths! _With that thought I stood up once more and set out more determinedly to find food.

Sunhigh had come and gone long ago and I still hadn't found food. It was getting late and my stomach wouldn't shut up. Feeling hopeless, I sat down and stared at my surroundings for inspiration. _'Raven. If you ever need help, seek either myself, Barkheart or Riverpaw out.' _The words rang through my mind as I caught sight of the forest over some fences nearby. I stood up again and faced the forest, a thought taking shape into an idea. _I'm sorry mother. My disobeying you might've been what has gotten you killed, but I think at this time, it's what's going to save me…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Within moments of the idea formulating, I found myself at the edge of the forest. _Mudstar asked why I was on Stormclan territory, which means that the cats I met yesterday aren't the only ones that live there…_ I thought as I scented out the territory markers. I flicked my ear in annoyance as I picked it up quite clearly. _Either they took my trespassing to heart and are now marking the border more clearly, or I didn't pay enough attention yesterday. _Sitting at the edge of the border, I considered where would be the best place to start in my search for the cats from yesterday. _Get help for the sake of food and shelter, bide your time 'til you're older and stronger, seek that foxheart that killed mother out, teach him the meaning of pain, kill him. _I gave a nod as I revised my plan and stepped over the border to Stormclan. Once over the border, I turned my paws toward the area where I had met the cats in hope of tracking them from the scents they would have left. As I padded along, I focussed carefully on the undergrowth to navigate my way to where I had been. Time crept onwards and I eventually realised that I was lost. I sat down with a huff and flicked my tail in annoyance. _Why does the forest have to look so similar!_ I thought crossly and glared at some nearby bracken. As I was debating walking in random directions and leaving the finding of the place I wanted or the scents of the cats from yesterday, I felt claws sink into my pelt. I leapt up with surprise and spun around hissing. In front of me stood a gray tom with amber eyes that were glaring angrily. I blinked in shock. 'Sm-Smokey?!' I gasped.

The tom hissed and leaped onto my shoulders, forcing my muzzle into the ground. Shocked at seeing Smokey, I didn't bother resisting.

'That's enough, Hailpaw. I think this loner has had quite enough,' a female voice sneered from somewhere behind me.

The cat on my shoulders got off and I stood up. When I looked at him again, I realised that he wasn't Smokey and my shoulders sagged. A part of me had been hoping that yesterday had been a horrible dream when I saw this tom. But no. The tom was more muscular and broader in his shoulders than Smokey had ever been on his poor diet. After taking in this fact, I glanced over to the she-cat and saw that she had a black pelt, purple eyes and was staring at me intently and angrily.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' she demanded.

I sighed. _There's that question again_ I thought before giving a reply. 'Raven. I'm looking for some cats I met yesterday.'

The she-cat narrowed her eyes at me with suspicion. She opened her mouth to say something that I assumed would be snarky, when she was interrupted.

'What are the names of the cats you are looking for?' A white-dipped ginger tabby strode out of the undergrowth and stood next to the she-cat.

'Oh, yes, Redfang! Because the names of the cats she's looking for will make **all **the difference! Indeed, in future we should just greet trespassers with "Who're looking for?"!' the she-cat meowed sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the ginger tabby.

I glanced between the two and then addressed Redfang, 'I'm looking for one of three cats, to be exact. Mudstar, Barkheart or Riverpaw. I met them yesterday and was told to find them i-…uh…today…' I looked away when I realised that I nearly revealed that I needed help. A fact that would say "I'm weak!" to a strange cat that was already hostile.

When I looked up again, I saw that all three cats were staring at me with either shock or disbelief.

'Then…you must be the cat that Mudstar told me about,' the she-cat murmured, attracting the stares of her companions and myself. She gave a nod and meowed, 'Yes. Now that I think about it, Mudstar **did **say your name was Raven and that I was to bring you to him if you turned up.'

'Wait a moment, Breezecloud. How does Mudstar know her. More importantly, how does **she **know Mudstar?' Redfang meowed in confusion.

'That doesn't matter,' Breezecloud replied shortly. 'Redfang, take Hailpaw and finish this patrol. When you return to camp you can both get food and rest.' Breezecloud turned away and flicked her tail at me. 'You're coming with me, **Raven**.'

I got up and started padding after Breezecloud, more than a little concerned about what was going to happen. Clearly, I wasn't truly expected nor welcome, and the way Breezecloud said my name had me worried that she was going to lead me to a fox's den rather than to Mudstar.

The moment we left Redfang's and Hailpaw's gazes, Breezecloud broke into a run and I tried to keep up as best I could, the emptiness of my stomach yowling at me to stop and eat instead. It wasn't long before we reached a stream that was rather wide and looked to me quite deep. We paused for a moment, Breezecloud standing tall as if she'd only just committed a short trot, while I was half bent over, panting for breath.

'Now, I'm betting you can swim just as well as a hedgehog can fly, so we'll go across the stepping stone,' Breezecloud meowed sarcastically, although the words "stepping stones" were heavily laced with distaste.

I ducked my head and followed the black she-cat to some stepping stone that I was able to jump on to cross the stream. Once on the other side, Breezecloud broke into a trot. As I followed, I considered the fact that I got the distinct impression that this she-cat rather disliked me and possibly even hated me.

A few moments later we reached some thick underbrush which we trotted around. As we followed the wall of greenery, I caught the sound and scent of cats and realised that this must be the camp. We soon reached another stream and Breezecloud made me cross it. Fortunately, the stream was shallow, and I only got my legs and some of my belly fur wet, rather than my whole body. I still crossed with strong distaste and shook each leg vigorously once out of the water. Breezecloud muttered something about me being as bad as "Sunclan" before we continued on. A few more strides later and Breezestar finally addressed me once more.

'This is the entrance to camp,' she nodded to a gap in the bramble bush we stood next to. 'Stay near me if you wish to keep your fur intact.'

I blinked at her suggestion of hostility and started worrying about whether I truly had made the right choice or not as I followed her into the bush. As we padded along, I vaguely noted the strong scent of various cats and how the dirt beneath my paws was almost as hard as concrete. We soon stepped into sunlight and I stood blinking for a few moments to allow my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Once they did, however, I regretted it. In front of me were several strange cats. All were either padding over to each other or were merely laying next to one another, cleaning or talking with each other. As I gazed about, rather unnerved, I took in how this place did, indeed, look like a camp. Everything was neat and organised, with a pile of prey placed out of the way. The moment my gaze landed on the prey; my stomach decided to let out a growl of annoyance at still not being full. It took all my self-control, to not run toward the pile and grab something. Noticing that Breezecloud had started forward, I hurried after her vaguely noting that it had been more than a day since I had last eaten. _Not as bad as some weeks_ I thought gratefully.

'Intruder!' somecat yowled, causing me to freeze with shock.

As I looked about, I saw that everycat that was visible in the camp had their gazes on me. Not one, that I saw, was friendly or even nonchalant.


	4. Chapter 3

With so many hostile glares aimed at me, I couldn't help but crouch down and flinch. The tension in the air was almost palpable. Thoughts of how wrong I was to trust Breezecloud and how mother was most certainly right about the cats here in the forest, crossed my mind in an unstoppable flow. I was just considering fleeing for my life, when my gaze landed on a cat that I recognised. He had just appeared from behind a large rock that sat in the middle of the clearing with a branch leaning against it.

'That's enough!' he growled, his tail flicking angrily.

The other cats stopped their growling and a few even stopped staring at me.

'Raven is a guest and should be treated as such!' Mudstar snapped, fixing a glare at the cats who were still glaring at me until they stopped and returned to doing what they had been doing before my presence had been noted.

Still uneasy with the tension in the air, I stood up and padded over to Mudstar.

'Welcome, Raven,' he meowed kindly as I joined him. 'I apologise on behalf of my clan for that poor reception.'

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't been expecting a warm welcome from a clan of strangers, so I wasn't sure why he was apologising. 'It's fine,' I mumbled after a moment, looking away.

'It's not fine, Raven. You are a welcome guest here, and I expect my clan to treat you as such,' Mudstar half-growled before shaking his head. 'Anyway. What brings you here?'

I flinched at the question and glanced at Breezestar, who was standing near Mudstar, uneasily. _I didn't think this far! I don't want them to know my weakness, but I want the protection and food they can offer…_ I wailed silently. I shook my head to try and focus my thoughts and think of a way to voice this. 'I…ummmm…' I glanced away from Mudstar and shrugged.

'Come, Raven. We can speak in my den.'

I flicked my head back around to face Mudstar with shock. He had a sympathetic look on his face, as if he already knew I wasn't doing well and had a difficult question to ask him. _Well…maybe he does know…it's not like you've ever eaten well…or even groomed since…._ I let the thought trail off, not wanting to think about my family's deaths.

'Breezecloud,' Mudstar meowed in a stern voice while looking pointedly at the she-cat. 'Please go organise tomorrow's patrols, if you haven't already. Otherwise go busy yourself **away** from my den.' Breezecloud gave a sharp nod and shot me a suspicious look. 'Also,' Mudstar continued, 'make sure no cat interrupts us or tries to listen in.' He nodded at a large, white she-cat who was watching two kits that looked like mini versions of herself play.

For all intents and purposes, the white she-cat looked fully focussed on the kits, but one of her ears was angled toward us, showing that she was listening carefully to our conversation. Breezecloud gave another nod and shot a glare toward the white cat's back.

After Breezecloud had trotted off toward Redfang who had returned from his patrol with Hailpaw, Mudstar stood up and padded toward the rock. Standing, I proceeded to follow him around the rock and down into a hollow that sat just under the rock. The hollow looked as if the branch that leaned on the other side of the rock had pressed the rock down into the ground, lifting this side up and leaving the hollow open to make a den. Long grass near the entrance gave the hollow privacy and protected from wind, while the overhanging rock protected it from rain. Once inside the den, Mudstar meowed, 'Now that we're away from the ears of others…What's wrong Raven? From our meeting last time, I can tell that you wouldn't be here unless you were desperate.' Mudstar's eyes gazed over me and I assumed that it was more the condition I was in that gave him that idea, than my personality.

I sighed before meowing simply, 'Mother's dead and I plan to avenge her.'

Mudstar stared at me. Shock and grief mingled in his eyes. I felt anger towards the fact that he was acting like he was mother's littermate or father rather than just some random forest cat who never even knew her.

'I'm so sorry…May she find peace and good hunting in Starclan,' Mudstar whispered, grief filling his voice.

I snorted at his behaviour. 'Yeah… 'cause **you **knew her, **oh** so well!' I muttered, staring at the wall with burning anger.

'Tell me what happened, Raven,' Mudstar meowed quietly.

Flashing a glare at him, I saw that he looked completely miserable. Guilt slashed at me like a pair of claws, but I shook it off, preferring the anger. 'I might tell you later,' I sniffed, 'but right now I need food. I haven't eaten in…a long time.' I flinched slightly when I failed to be able to put an exact number to how long it had been since I'd last eaten. My head snapped back toward Mudstar when he suddenly began laughing.

'You certainly are your mother's daughter,' he laughed.

I blinked in confusion. _Could Mudstar have __**actually **__known mother?_ I questioned myself.

'Alright, I'll find you something to eat, but you've got to tell me how something actually managed to get the better of a cat like Featherheart after you've eaten.' With that, Mudstar left the den.

A few moments later, Mudstar returned with a plump rabbit which he dropped at my paws. I glanced between him and the rabbit a couple of times before pouncing onto it and digging my teeth into it hungrily. I'm ashamed to say I ate rather greedily, but then, I was **starving**. After devouring the last morsel, I sat up and licked my muzzle, giving a satisfied sigh.

'Well…now that you're fed, why don't you tell me what brought you here, Raven,' Mudstar meowed after a moment.

I sighed and bowed my head. _Should I tell him more than I simply wanted food and shelter for a while?_ I snarled and shook my head. _"Be kind to those who've shown you kindness,"_ mother's voice rang in my head and I sighed again. 'Very well,' I decided. 'I will tell you.'

Mudstar dipped his head and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Taking a deep breath, I began my tale of unjust slaughter. 'After our meeting I returned to my family's…home.' I closed my eyes as I remembered in vivid detail the scene I had been met with. Tears threatened to spill, and I shook my head, refusing to show weakness.

'When I got-' I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes, drawing upon my anger to continue. 'When I got there, I saw my siblings laying in a pool of their own blood. Around them, and all throughout the alley, were strange cats that I have never seen before, nor scented.'

Mudstar bowed his head sadly as if he knew my siblings. 'I'm sorry for your loss, Raven. You need not-'

I cut him off with a growl. His behaviour fuelling my anger rather than comforting me. 'No! **You **wanted to know what had happened, so now I'm going to tell you!' I hissed.

Mudstar blinked at me with shock but said nothing.

I gave a nod and continued, 'Beyond my siblings I saw two cat's fighting. Both had sustained serious wounds, but one was so covered in blood that I couldn't recognise her. Not long after I arrived the tom that was attacking mother pinned her down and I was able to recognise her. He then mercilessly killed her and began gloating over his "**victory**"!' I spat the word "victory" with disgust.

Mudstar looked as horrified as I had felt when I had seen it happen. I snorted and turned away from the tabby.

'Have you any family left?' he asked quietly.

'Ha! As if! My father left when mother began to need him most. For his sake he'd wanna be dead!' I snapped without turning to face Mudstar. It was getting difficult to hold the hurt I felt away, and I didn't want him to see my possible tears.

'I'm so sorry Raven…' Mudstar meowed after a moment, the grief in his voice almost palpable. 'If…if you want, you could join Stormclan. You would be welcome.'

Shock stopped me from snorting in disbelief. _I doubt that Stormclan would welcome me, but he's actually inviting me to join? _I wondered and turned to face Stormclan's leader. 'Wait…why do you want me to join?' I asked in utter confusion.

Mudstar dipped his head before replying, 'Raven, your mother was a clan cat and although she was not from Stormclan, she **was** respected by all the clans. It would be an honour to have one of her kin in my clan.' He paused for a moment then added, 'You have shown me that you are very much like your mother and I believe that you would do well in the clan.'

My shoulders slumped in surprise. _Mother was a clan cat? Then why did she always warn us away from the forest? What was she hiding?_ I blinked at the questions and then turned my thoughts toward the more immediate matter. _Did I __**want**__ to join Stormclan?_ The more I thought on it, the more I realised the answer was "yes." At least until I was old enough and strong enough to avenge my family. I twitched an ear and smirked as I came to a decision.

'Very well, Mudstar, I will join your clan and live by your rules.' I dipped my head as I finished, the smirk never leaving my face.


	5. Chapter 4

Mudstar smiled sadly and meowed, 'Well, we had better go announce your joining the clan to the clan.'

I narrowed my eyes, not looking forward to the idea of meeting with all of those hostile cats again, but reluctantly followed the brown tabby out of the den anyway. Some part of me was feeling excited and screaming at me about how this was a fantastic opportunity to the gain food, shelter, knowledge and strength that I would need to avenge my family's deaths.

Outside, Mudstar indicated for me to sit a few paces away from the den while he jumped up onto the branch that leaned against the rock that the den was under. The moment his paws hit the branch he yowled, 'Let all cats old enough to swim gather here, beneath the Highbranch, for a clan meeting!'

I kneaded the ground uncomfortably as more cats appeared than there had been earlier. The cats gathered around the "Highbranch," but left several tail-lengths between me and them. Many sent me glares of curiosity and distaste. To my surprise a sand-coloured tabby tom with green eyes came and sat next to me. He gave me what I think was a "reassuring" nod before focussing his attention on Mudstar. I was doubly surprised when Breezestar also sat next to me. She sent the sand-coloured tom a hostile glare and I felt tension flowing between the two. _Huh! So even within the clan there are hostilities…I s'pose it's to be expected with so many cats sharing the same territory. _

'Stormclan!' Mudstar began loudly to ensure that the cats at the back could hear. 'It has been decided that we shall take a newcomer into our clan!'

The yowls that followed were a mix of outrage, anger, and hostility. Many cats turned their unwelcoming focus on me, guessing that I was the "newcomer" that Mudstar spoke about. Angry that they had the audacity to show such hostility toward me after all that I had been through, I sent my own furious glares back and pulled my lips into a snarl even though I knew it would win me no supporters.

'Stormclan doesn't **need **any outsiders!'

'You insult us by suggesting that Stormclan should take in outsiders who don't know the code!'

'She'll just be another mouth to feed!'

'Why should we accept outsiders?!'

'She's probably just a lost kittypet!'

'We don't need outsiders in this clan!'

'Her scent will scare away the prey!'

'She won't know a mouse from a fox!'

I bristled at the words of this clan and longed to dig my claws into their pelts. _If there weren't so many, I would teach them what the streets taught me! _I dimly noticed that a few cats remained silent, but that just made me angrier. _They could at least support me rather than stay silent! _I lashed my tail furiously and sunk my claws into the ground, imagining it was the white she-cat's pelt. She was the one making the most slights at me directly rather than at the idea of an outsider in the clan.

'That's enough!' Mudstar yowled, lashing his own tail back and forth.

The clan quietened but remained glaring at me. I sniffed and took on an indifferent posture, deliberately ignoring them to focus on Mudstar.

'Raven,' he meowed with forced calmness, 'isn't as much of an outsider as you are all thinking!'

I blinked with surprise, as did many of the cats around me. _What's he talking about? I'm not a clan cat! Never have been…have I?_

'What do you mean, Mudstar?' a brown and white she-cat questioned, voicing my thoughts.

'I mean,' Mudstar meowed, sighing deeply, 'that Raven is one of Featherheart's kits.'

Gasps of shock and surprise sounded all throughout the clearing. I tilted my head in confusion. _Why does mother's name make such an impact on these cats?_ My reflection on what the answer to that could be was cut off abruptly as I felt the stares on me intensify. Looking up, I noticed everycat in the clearing was staring at me intensely. This time without the hostility. I twitched an ear, feeling uncomfortable and found it hard to keep my nonchalant façade up.

'I guess she does kind of look like Featherheart…but if she's here, then where is Featherheart?' somecat asked quietly.

The silence that followed was deafening. _Okaaay…this is creepy…why does mother's identity have such an impact on these cats?! _I questioned myself silently.

'Featherheart,' Mudstar began before pausing as if he was in too much grief. 'Featherheart has joined Starclan.'

The clan fell silent and many inclined their heads. Some whispered prayers for her. I flicked my tail angrily. _What do __**they **__know about my mother! It's not like they ever met her!_

Mudstar allowed them to quieten themselves before meowing, 'We grieve for Featherheart and shall honour her memory by making her only surviving kit an apprentice of Stormclan.'

The cats of Stormclan were now nodding their approval. Well, most of them. Hailpaw and the white she-cat were still glaring at me.

'If she's Featherheart's kit, then she carries clan blood,' somecat meowed, causing several mews of agreement.

Mudstar nodded and then meowed, 'Raven, step forward.'

I twitched an ear uncomfortably as the eyes of the clan fell on me again and stepped forward. Mudstar leaped off of the branch and stood before me.

'From this day forward,' he called out clearly, 'until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor shall be Swiftstream. I hope that Swiftstream will pass all she knows on to you.'

I glanced around and spotted a silver tabby with white paws, chest, muzzle and tail tip padding towards me. To my surprise she gave me a welcoming smile, though her eyes held grief. I tried not to sneer as she touched her nose to mine.

'Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!' much of the clan called out afterward.

I blinked in surprise and sat with my held tilted in confusion, unsure of what to do.

'Welcome to Stormclan, Ravenpaw! I will do my best to make you the best warrior in the clan!' the silver tabby, Swiftstream, mewed enthusiastically.


End file.
